The Tshirt
by dammitjoanne
Summary: What happend after the end of The Bond in the Boot? One-shot.


**One-shot (The Bond in the Boot). ****This is my first fic so I hope that all of you like it. Reviews are well accepted (:**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The T****-shirt**

"Bones you should be more concerned about your..." Booth look to her blouse, actually he was looking at her bra. _It's a nice bra it looks like that one from the... oh Seel stop that! It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real... _Booth started to remember his coma-dream days.

"Booth, Why are you looking at my breast?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"You shouldn't have done that, I'm already leaving. If my Rolex's still working it's midnight. You should rest when I finish up here I'll go" She said while she pulled the water to a drain.

"Haha, no way you're living Bones, it's late you can sleep in my my room. I'll sleep at Parker's." _Or if you prefer you can sleep with me, in my room, in my bad. _Booth thought, but he knew that was not going to happen.

"First it's not late and second you can't sleep at Paker's room because his bed is too small, it will hurt your back." She said even knowing that she wanted to stay, but not to sleep in another room but to sleep in the same room with him, actually she didn't pretend to sleep... She smiles shakes her head. She shouldn't have that thoughts. They're friends. He said that he loves her. Okay he said that he loves her in a professional attagirl kind of way but even so, he loves her. She started to look to the ground and laugh.

"Earth to Bones. You're sleeping with me tonight and this is the end of our conversation." He said and then he blushed a little. He couldn't believe that he just said that he was going to sleep with her and for worse it sounded like they're going to...

She looked up and, she didn't know what else to say "Booth are you suggesting that we are going to have intercourse?" _Dammit! What's wrong with me?_

Booth started to stutter "N-N-N-NO! Well What I wanted to say was that the streets are too dangerous, and you shouldn't go alone to your house, so I think that you should stay at my house tonight" He said very quickly.

"Ok... But I'm sleeping at Parker's room."

"No, I'll sleep there"

"But Booth, your back..."

"My house, my rules."

"But I'm your guest so you should do what I want."

"But It's..."

"No"

"...my... You know what, you can sleep there" He just had a very good plan.

"Okay, thanks Booth. I'm going to change my closes"

While she was at his bathroom Booth went to his son's room and looked the door. He knew that what he was doing was childish but... Oh come on! When he'll be able to do that again?

She had changed her clothes. She was only wearing his t-shirt that it was too large in her, but she decided to only wear it because she was at his place, actually she was going to sleep there so... "Booth, where should I put my clothes?" She yielded.

"Give then to me. I'll put then in the dryer." Booth said hiding the key inside of his wardrobe. When he saw her, he stayed paralyzed. _She's hot Seel you have to control yourself. "So_ Bones you can go sleep I'm going to take a bath." Booth did his charm smile.

"Booth why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing nothing. I remember a few stuff, so..." He was almost laughing.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me stay here Booth. Good Night."

"Night Bones. See you in the morning." Booth said while Bren leaves his bathroom.

When Brennan found the room, she tried to open the door, but it looked like it was looked. She thought about calling Booth, but she changed her mind, and she went to the living room and lay down on the couch.

Booth finished his bath and thought that was very strange that Bones didn't say anything, but he had locked the door so where was she? Booth put his boxers, generally he doesn't use anything to sleep but Bones was there so he had to put at least something, and went to find her. First he went to his kid's room but the door was really locked so he went to the living room and saw his Bones in his sofa, sleeping. _She didn't say anything. How adorable she is... I'm going to put her on my bed, she won't notice._He took her on his arms and took her to his room and put her in his bed. He thought that he was dreaming again.

Brennan woke up and she knew that she was been lifted, she knew that it was Booth, and she decided that she was going to let him do that.

He put her in his bed and laid beside her. One hour passed and he didn't sleep, he couldn't because she was in his bed, sleeping. And then she turns to "face" him, she was pretended that she was sleeping and put her head in his chest. And then he hugs her, give her a kiss in her forehead and said Good Night.

When the morning came Booth woke up first and thought how good his night were. He decided to get up and make then breakfast. Brennan woke up a few minutes after Booth. She went to his kitchen, that it was clean now and found a very well structured Booth shirtless making coffee. "Good Morning Booth." She said in a very casual tone.

"Good Morning Bones! Slept well?"

"Yeah. Booth, How did I ended up in your bed?"

"Well Bones, when I saw you on the couch I decided to put you in my bed, why?"

"Because, yesterday when I tried to get into Parker's room the door was locked and then I decided to sleep in the couch." She pauses. "I'm going to change my clothes." She pauses. "Booth, I..."

"You what Bones?"

"Nothing I was jus going to say thank you for the t-shirt it's very comfortable." They both knew that she was going to say something else.

"Welcome Bones, welcome."

The two friends had coffee pretending that nothing had happened in the night before.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_AN:_So, did you like it? Let me know.


End file.
